


honey, come put your lips to mine

by reversetheuniverse



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: “I don’t know how to do this,” he admitted, hands buried deep in the pockets of his pants. He stood in front of her, right in the space between her bed and her bay window, but even that felt miles away.“I don’t either,” Riley told him, “But I’m willing to try. Are you?”
Relationships: Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	honey, come put your lips to mine

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about a Riley finally realizing she's in love with Farkle?

“Oh my god, you guys better not tell my dad about this or I’m _dead!_ ” Riley shouted over the pounding music (it was “Blinding Lights” by the Weeknd which meant she was ready to _JAM_ ) as they entered the loft belonging to Missy Bradford.

Missy’s loft was bigger than the apartment her family lived in and fancier; the windows were huge panes of glass, the balcony containing a lit swimming pool. The flooring was made of ritzy mahogany wood and the counters posh marble that stretched around the kitchen and, Riley would wager, the bathroom, as well. She had several rotating disco balls set up around that illuminated the space with a spectrum of colors as most of her graduating class pressed up against each other, gyrating along to the music.

“Because our plan was to let Cory Matthews, our _history teacher_ , know that we’re all getting blasted at eighteen!” Maya quipped, pulling them through the crowd towards the kitchen. Riley could already feel the heat pooling off all the bodies in the room and she had a hunch that she would probably need several runs through the dry cleaners in order to get the sweat out of her jewel-laden lavender chiffon dress.

It took more of Maya elbowing herself a path through a sea of drunk teenagers to arrive at the kitchen, but they made it eventually, their reward the smiling faces of their friends, Lucas, Zay, Smackle, and Farkle.

“What took you two so long?” Zay asked as he sipped at whatever was in the red solo cup in his hand. Maya reached into the bag off her shoulder, pulling out a bottle of her mother’s coconut rum. Riley had warned her that she was absolutely, _totally_ going to get her ass busted for raiding her mom’s liquor cabinet, but Maya only shrugged her shoulders, reminding her that they were going to graduate in two weeks anyway and that any punishment was worth the night of their lives.

“You’re welcome, by the way. There was no _way_ we were getting drunk off of PBR. Also, I don’t want my life to be made a living hell by Missy Bradford the last two weeks of school for stealing her parent’s alcohol. I’d rather get in trouble by my own mother, thank you very much. Alright, bottoms up!” she said, raising the bottle and taking a big swig from it. Farkle’s eyebrows furrowed and he reached over to take the bottle from Maya.

“Maya, geez!” he told her, but then finished with, “Save some for the rest of us, yeah?” Maya grinned as Farkle stole a sizeable gulp of alcohol himself, downing it like a champ.

“Wow! Who are you and what did you do with Farkle Minkus?!” Farkle passed off the bottle to Smackle, wiping his mouth of with the back of his sleeve.

“It’s prom night! I’m letting myself get loose!”

“I’ll say!” Riley exclaimed. She gave him a once-over—he was starting to wobble slightly, obviously affected by the beer he was drinking previously. His hair was mussed up, hanging above his eyebrows instead of gelled in a perfect quaff like it was earlier, and his bow tie was undone, resting around his neck.

“Smackle, rum, _please_ ,” Riley demanded with the room suddenly feeling hotter, reaching out for the bottle. Smackle obliged, relinquishing the bottle as Riley brought it to her lips quickly. She was surprised by the rush of rum pooling in her mouth, wincing from the burning sensation as she swallowed it to the best of her ability, coughing once it was down.

“Smooth, Riles,” Maya joked, but she knew it was only light teasing. Riley gave Zay the bottle instead, trading him for his red solo cup of PBR.

“We’re all gonna drink until that bottle is finished, got it? Then I got another bottle of cheap whisky we can get down,” Maya explained as they passed the bottle around to one another.

Riley could tell all her friends were reluctant to do so, but she also knew that it was prom night, their graduation was only less than a month away, and that they had all agreed to let loose at Missy Bradford’s after prom party weeks ago. They all figured it was the last party they were ever going to be at together since they were all going to different colleges and they damn well were celebrating like it.

“C’mon, guys, let’s get a picture together before we all get trashed. I wanna at least get something out of this party that I’ll remember,” Farkle said, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket and gesturing for them to crowd around him.

Riley tucked into his side and Maya next to her, while Smackle, Lucas, and Zay all gathered around his opposite side. They all squished together, smiling brightly until the flash went off. Farkle checked the picture quality before deciding it was adequate and pocketing his phone once again.

“You better make us all copies of that!” Zay yelled at him, the music growing louder with the next song.

“Duh,” Farkle rolled his eyes, stealing back the bottle of coconut rum and draining the remainder of alcohol into his mouth. “Next bottle, Maya!” he proclaimed, setting the empty bottle onto the counter. Maya followed orders, extracting the whiskey bottle from her bag and uncapping it, raising it in the air to toast.

“To getting fucking _wasted_ and having the best night of our teenage lives!” she shrieked, leaning back with the container to get a large enough sip. She hacked after downing a mouthful, handing it over for someone else to deal with.

“Shitty whiskey?” Riley asked, smug. Maya’s eyes bugged out.

“Hunter Rye is so cheap but the _worst_ ,” she wheezed. “I have no _idea_ why my mother drinks it.”

“As long as it gets us drunk quickly, I don’t give a damn,” Zay murmured, choking after swallowing.

“Amen to that!” Lucas agreed, and as Riley felt her vision start blurring, she still held to the fact that their night was going to be the best _ever._

//

Riley figured that, if this were her father’s history class and if this were the point where they learned a “big lesson”, the lesson would be “don’t get wasted after high school prom” because _oh boy._ That alcohol was kicking her _ass_.

The world around her was extremely wonky, her vision going in and out as she watched her classmates around her having the time of their lives. She had an urge to both sit down and stand up as the world quaked beneath her feet, and her thoughts were both infinite and non-existent all at once.

Being drunk was _weird_.

“Okay, is it just me or do you feel like you could black out any moment?” Farkle slurred next to her, his hands reaching up to ruffle the locks of his hair that were only getting messier by the second.

“Totally,” Riley replied, nodding her head. She felt herself begin to tilt, eventually resting upon Farkle completely without her even meaning to.

“How much do you think we’re going to regret this in the morning?” Riley shrugged.

“In terms of hangovers, I’d wager a lot. In terms of how much trouble our _parents_ are going to get us in, I’d wager there’s no end to the depth of that scale.” Farkle snorted, burying his nose into her hair.

“Well, you wanna dance so we can get a bit more fun in before the world comes crashing down around us?” he asked, extending out a hand towards her. Riley smiled, taking him up on his offer, following him through the crowd until they found a spot toward the edge of all the dancing. Right as they were about to start jumping around, the song changed to a soft, slow cover of “Iris” and everyone started closing in with their dates, the pace around them slowing with the song.

“I guess we gotta slow dance now,” she commented, looking up at Farkle. He seemed to come to the same conclusion, the goofy smile he had from being drunk fading, concentration suddenly clear on his face as his hands went to rest on her waist. Riley hooked her arms around his neck, closing the amount of space between them as they began to sway back and forth with the music.

Neither of them spoke as the song flourished on, but their eyes kept meeting despite difficulties in keeping focus. Riley could feel her heart stutter in her chest and her breath catch as his fingers tightened and settled on her hips, and she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was happening.

This was Farkle, her _Farkle_ , and he was making her feel this way? Was it the alcohol causing her to feel dizzy, or was it his closeness, the way his eyelashes fluttered with each blink as he stared directly into her soul, tempting her with those irises of his that were gray as a storm, tossing her about in his tumultuous sea?

“Farkle, I really think you should spin me right now,” Riley told him abruptly, breaking them of their trance. A small smirk played at his lips as he obliged, picking her up easily and twirling the both of them. They broke into a peal of laughter once he began to gradually stop, Riley still high in the air as he held her up.

Their eyes met once again as Farkle’s feet halted in place, and as Riley slid back down to the ground she paused at his shoulders, locking herself into place as she leaned forward, brushing her nose up against Farkle’s. His arms reached around to keep her in place, his mouth hanging open as she ducked down to softly, ever so gently ghost her lips against his. He gasped at the sensation before rushing to press his own lips to hers once again, much more fervently than last time, encapsulating her wholly.

It was fire, kissing Farkle was, like she was frostbitten and he was her panacea, shooting warmth back into her veins with a pulchritudinous rush. Her fingertips sparked with electricity as she grasped at his neck, trying desperately and surely to cling to him and the moment they were existing in. It was only Farkle and Riley, Riley and Farkle, and she didn’t want this reverie the two of them had carefully crafted together to end.

//

Riley woke up the next day with a headache the size of Texas and the intense need to find a bathroom _STAT_. The light filtering through her window was overwhelming, and Riley stumbled out of the bed to go close the curtains swiftly.

God, she should _not_ have drank that much. What was she thinking?!

“Someone shut those curtains or I’m gonna vomit all over this bed,” Maya groaned into Riley’s pillow.

“Agreed,” Smackle concurred from her perch on Riley’s fluffy, pink saucer chair, pulling the blanket she had tighter around her. Riley pulled them shut and then flopped back down on her bed, immediately regretting the action when it caused her stomach to turn tumultuously.

She tried to return to sleep when she felt less like she was going to toss her cookies, but as soon as her eyes fluttered closed, an image burned itself into the back of her mind, one of the only things she could truly remember from the previous night. Riley couldn’t remember how she got home, when it was exactly that they stopped drinking, what she even talked about last night—but she could remember one sweltering, staggering detail:

She kissed Farkle.

Or was it Farkle kissed her? Whatever, it didn’t matter. What did matter was she wasn’t aware she had any feelings for Farkle whatsoever, so kissing him was about as mind-blowing as finding out there was water on Mars.

 _Did_ she like Farkle? Because she honestly had _no freaking clue_.

Riley checked her phone to see if he had sent something—she’d never known Farkle to be quiet about something that mattered to him. Then again, she’d never had to deal with kissing Farkle for real (that chin kiss does not count in her book), the territory completely unexplored and frankly to frightening to even consider broaching at the moment.

So when she saw no text or anything, she tried to pretend to not be disappointed, but she _was_. All Riley wanted to know was what Farkle thought; they were both very drunk, of course, but Riley doesn’t believe in accidents. They kissed, and if Riley remembered correctly, they did it for a long while that night.

Ugh, why couldn’t she have a normal life?!

Riley was almost tempted to get a second opinion from Maya, but she wasn’t certain it’d be of good taste with Smackle sitting there, too. Smackle was Farkle’s ex, but they had parted on good terms and Smackle had since moved on with Zay, so maybe . . .

“Farkle and I kissed last night,” Riley announced with no preamble, flipping onto her back and staring at the ceiling with a long sigh.

“Freaking finally,” Smackle said. Riley glanced her way.

“What do you mean ‘finally’? You act like this was a long time coming!”

“Riles, I’m gonna level with you—it _was_ a long time coming. I mean, with Farkle it was always obvious—no offense, Smackle,” Maya told her.

“None taken,” Smackle mumbled, burying her way further into the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

“But you were more subtle about it, Riley,” Maya continued.

“So was no one going to tell me I was in love with Farkle?! Because I’m literally finding this out right now!” Riley exclaimed, pulling a pillow over her face to shield herself from the embarrassment.

“Riles,” Maya began, extricating the pillow from Riley’s grasp, “I can’t tell you how to feel about him. Ask yourself—how do you feel when you’re around me, and then how do you feel when you’re around Farkle?”

Well, for starters, whenever Riley was near Maya, she felt like she was comfortable. She felt a sense of affection that came from years of friendship, something that glowed in the foreground of her mind as a constant. Being around Maya made Riley happy and at a sort of peace, the way Riley felt always when she was surrounded by the people she loved.

That same sort of feeling always applied to Farkle, but now? Sure, Riley still felt that sense of affection rise from being around him, but now that she had kissed him, that affection became surrounded by tendrils of uncertainty. She felt both safe around him and like she wanted to jump out of her skin, like the neurons in her brain were firing with an intense surge of electricity. There was a pull towards him now like he was a magnet, like all the atoms in her body wanted to simply exist alongside his.

. . .

_Oh crap_.

Riley _was_ in love with Farkle. How had she not noticed this shift in herself? Looking back, it made sense that she felt that way because of how her heart would respond in kind to his presence, how being around him not only made her feel happy, but she felt _safe_.

“I’m in love with Farkle Minkus,” Riley declared, eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling. Then she sat up abruptly, locking eyes with Maya. “What do I do?!”

“Wait until tomorrow and then tell him. You kissed, so I’d wager he was into it. Besides, I’d be willing to bet money on his feelings for you; the odds are looking very favorable.”

“Why tomorrow? Why not today?” Riley asked, frowning. Maya sent her Riley look that she couldn’t decipher.

“Because,” she said simply, “We are hungover as _fuck_ , and I want to be able to bask in the glory of years of hard work coming to fruition.”

Riley chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“Nice, Peaches.”

//

The problem about waiting until the next day was that prom did _not_ mark the official end of senior year, and they all had to return to school on Monday as if they didn’t spend their whole weekend partying and drinking (and subsequently recovering.) Then a problem to add to that problem was that Monday was a homeroom day, so she’d end her school day with her classmates that shared a last name starting with ‘M’.

Which meant that she would, inevitably, be seeing Farkle Minkus at school.

The same Farkle Minkus that she made out with drunkenly at a prom afterparty, the same one who had been her best friend since she was six years-old and despite having a (priorly) unrequited crush on her, made no move to change anything between the two of them.

Until now.

Riley was also aware of the fact that he was currently ignoring her. She couldn’t be too sure, of course—Farkle had the inexplicable habit of self-isolating whenever he wasn’t feeling up to human contact, so radio silence wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. She just couldn’t help but be suspicious of the fact that his current bout of radio silence was following a life-altering event that had occurred between the two of them.

“You’re worrying about this too much,” Maya had told her when she voiced her concerns aloud at lunch, “It’s _Farkle._ Whatever it is that’s going on between the two of you, you’ll figure it out. I’m just surprised he hasn’t said anything yet. I was sure he’d be unable to contain himself after kissing you.”

Riley _wished_ that was how he felt. But he’s been absolutely silent and it’s killing her; she just wanted to know where she and Farkle stood, what kind of change this meant.

If he’d allow her inside his genius mind for one second, to let her be there in an entirely new way.

Unfortunately, she knew Farkle, and if something was real, he tended to . . . run.

Which is why it was unsurprising to her when he doesn’t show up for homeroom—that doesn’t stop the disappointment from seeping in further, however.

Maybe . . . maybe this was his way of letting her down gently? It wasn’t most gentle of ways, granted, but his sudden disappearance from her life didn’t mean nothing. It meant avoidance, plain and clear, and it felt an awful lot like rejection.

Whatever. She could handle it.

She _couldn’t_ handle Farkle not speaking to her, though, so during those last thirty minutes of her school day, she spent her time typing out a few texts to Farkle.

[ ](https://imgur.com/J86rJ93)

There. Now all she had to do was wait and see if he’d talk to her.

//

Riley had spent the last three hours trying and failing at doing her homework. The sun had already set over the city, the world outside her window illuminated only by streetlights. She tossed her AP Chem textbook to the side with a sigh, staring at her ceiling as she laid on her back.

What a mess her life had become.

“Riley?”

A voice so familiar it hurt cut the silence of her room, and she sat up abruptly to face it.

“Farkle?”

Sure enough, the boy that had been ignoring her and yet infiltrating her mind and dreams was standing there, uncertainty clear on his face. Riley couldn’t help but be angered by his presence, but her heart had other opinions on the matter. Here he was, the boy she tried oh so hard not to love yet failed so miserably.

How could she hate him in this very moment, yet still love him all the same?

“So, you’re talking to me now?” she countered, and Farkle winced.

Good.

“I don’t know how to do this,” he admitted, hands buried deep in the pockets of his pants. He stood in front of her, right in the space between her bed and her bay window, but even that felt miles away.

“I don’t either,” Riley told him, “But I’m willing to try. Are you?”

He nodded.

“I am. I just . . .” He hesitated, the warring thoughts in his mind making themselves apparent through the turmoil written in his expression. “I don’t want to hurt you. You’re Riley, my best friend in the whole wide world. I can’t lose you, I’m so _afraid_ of losing you.”

She watched him for a moment before slowly rising from her bed, her feet hitting the floor as she inched forward to meet him. His gaze never wavered despite the anxiety clawing its way through his bones, and she stopped with only mere inches between the two of them.

“I’m always afraid of losing you,” she said quietly. “I’ve been afraid of losing you since the day I met you, but I want to risk it with you. You mean the world to me, Farkle.”

Farkle’s brow furrowed as his gaze met hers, his eyes so blue they threatened to drown her. His Adam’s apple bobbed hard in his throat, but he did not waver.

“Riley—”

“Farkle, I’m in love with you,” she cut him off, finding the confidence she’d been unable to muster all weekend long. “I’m in love with you, and I know we were drunk at that party, but I don’t regret it. All I regret is that I didn’t realize I was in love with you sooner.”

His eyes widened at her admission, mouth dropping open as the words reeled through his mind. But then he blinked, and as if he’d snapped out of his own trance, he pulled Riley towards him in one swift motion, his lips crashing against hers.

And oh, _oh_ —this was what it was like to have a kiss to end all kisses. She felt the heat rise inside her like she could combust at any second, her mind spinning as Farkle pressed against her. Her hand rose to grip at his denim jacket for traction, eyes fluttering closed as she relished in his proximity and his kisses.

It was like a billion fireworks lighting off in her brain, kissing Farkle was. She never wanted it to end, but she had to breathe eventually, so she broke the kiss off, her nose knocking against his.

“I’ve always been in love with you, Riley,” he told her, panting shallowly, “I love you in so many ways, each one so vastly different. This one is new, but I want to experience it with you, if you’ll let me.”

A smile spread slowly over Riley’s face as she leaned back to gaze at him.

“Are you asking me out, Farkle Minkus?”

He grinned back at her.

“Absolutely, Riley Matthews.”

Farkle kissed her again, this time gentler and not quite as passionate yet still bone-rattling all the same.

“I love you, if that’s not clear by now,” he whispered in her ear.

“I love you, too, Farkle Minkus,” Riley whispered back, “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one! I kind of cheated a little because I used an excerpt from a fic that I planned on writing a long while ago, but after the prom part I wrote more to fit this prompt. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
